guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
General right|thumb|A Warrior wielding a [[Mursaat Hammer]] A Hammer is a two handed weapon. Most hammers cause blunt damage, but the Colossal Pick causes piercing damage. :Dictionary Definition: "A hand tool that has a handle with a perpendicularly attached head of metal or other heavy rigid material, and is used for striking or pounding." - http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=hammer." The Warrior's Hammer Mastery attribute improves damage dealt by the hammer and related skills, and is often a requirement for this weapon type. Hammer Attacks can only be performed when equipped with a hammer. For a list of hammer attacks, see Hammer Mastery skills. Damage Stats Being two-handed weapons, hammers offer the highest damage range of all weapons available to Warriors, but at the cost of negating the benefit of a left hand item like a shield or focus item. The maximum damage range for hammers is 19-35 and the minimum damage range is 3-5. Hammers with maximum damage have been observed with attribute requirements as low as 7, hammers with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with damage ranges as high as 11-15 (special 0-requisite hammers with a damage range of 15-15 can be obtained from Wintersday crafters or a quest in Guild Wars: Eye of the North). The critical hit of a hammer with the max damage of 35 against a level 20, 60 AL target is 49. Hammers are slower than other Warrior weapons, and swing once every 1.75 seconds vs 1.33 for Axes and Swords. On average, the highest level hammer will do 16.3 damage per second (27 damage per hit), while an axe would do 12.8 dps (17 dph) and a sword would do 13.9 dps (18.5 dph). The speciality of Hammers compared to other melee weapons is that hammers can be used to knock down a foe. Scroll down for details. Upgrades and Modifiers A Hammer can be equipped with a magic Hammer Haft (name prefix) and/or Hammer Grip (name suffix) to add extra bonuses to the weapon. Furthermore a hammer may come with a number of non-salvagable magic modifiers. See "Weapon Upgrades" for details. Knocking Down The speciality of Hammers compared to other melee weapons is that hammers can be used to knock down a foe, which will interrupt the target's current action, whether it is an attack or casting a spell. The following hammer attack skills cause knock-down: :*Backbreaker (enemy knocked down for 2 seconds, 4 seconds if Strength is 8+) :*Counter Blow (against attacking foes) :*Devastating Hammer (causes Weakness too) :*Earth Shaker (all foes adjacent to target, including target) :*Hammer Bash (loses all adrenaline) :*Heavy Blow (against foes suffering from weakness) :*Irresistible Blow (against foes who block) :*Magehunter's Smash (knockdown, cannot be blocked by enchanted foes) Tip: Warriors can use a Stonefist Insignia to increase the knock-down time by 1 second, but cannot exceed 3 seconds total. Hammer Types Note: The visual appearance has no influence whatsoever on the weapon stats. A Foehammer with damage 19-35 is just as good as a Ball Hammer with damage 19-35. Which look you prefer is merely a matter of taste. However, the damage type will have influence on the damage dealt, depending on the foe's armor. Please consult our visual gallery or see them listed by campaign below. See also * Hammer quick reference * Category:Hammers. Category:Warrior weapons Category:Martial weapons Category:Melee weapons